You Belong With Me
by xxOnlyCaskettxx
Summary: Emily and Hotch have been dating. Someone on the team is not happy with this. Will he get up the nerve to tell her just how much he loves her? H/P P/R


**You Belong With Me**

Prompt: You Belong With Me- Taylor Swift

Emily and Hotch had been dating for three weeks. The team was happy for them, all but one. Reid loved Emily. He hated seeing her with someone else, especially his boss. He knew that she could never see him as anything more than just a friend.

One day, the team was out after a long case. Hotch hadn't come with the, because he wanted to spend time with Jack. Reid could tell that Emily wanted to leave to see Hotch. Halfway through the night, Emily got a call. Reid only heard parts of the conversation, but it seemed that she was arguing with Hotch. She seemed upset and he could hear it in her voice.

**You're on the phone with you boyfriend, he's upset.  
He's going off about something that you said.  
Cause he doesn't get your humor like I do.**

For the next week, Emily was upset. Everyone knew that Emily and Hotch were in a big argument at the moment. She avoided him whenever they were working. Reid noticed this immediately. He knew they had a rule about profiling each other, but he couldn't help it. He knew that Emily was meant for him. He could never hurt her like she was hurt now. He never wanted to see her in any kind of pain.

Everyone saw how tense Hotch was around Emily. They all knew that the two of them were not getting along. No one could figure out what had caused the argument. Reid remembered the night they were at the bar. He knew that Hotch was mad at Emily for some reason, due to that phone call.

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you.  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me.  
You belong with me.**

xxxxxx

Reid knew that he should try to cheer her up. He loved her smile, but he hadn't seen it in over two weeks. Emily and the rest of the team were out at the bar on Friday night.

"Hey, Emily."

"Hi, Reid." She said, solemnly,

"Can I speak to you in private for a moment?" He asked, gesturing toward the door.

"Um. Sure."

When they got outside, Reid sat on a bench and Emily sat next to him.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Are you okay?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I can see how you've been acting these last couple of weeks. Are you okay?"

"Oh. Yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Are you and Hotch still-"

"Yeah. Well... I don't know. We got into an argument and we haven't been talking lately."

"Yea. I can see that. What are you even doing with him? You can find someone better." He said, turning toward her.

**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town.  
I haven't seen it in a while since he brought you down.  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that.  
Hey, what ya doing with a guy like that?**

"What do you mean, Reid?"

Reid looked at her with the most serious face. "I love you, Emily. You belong with me, not Hotch. I would never hurt you like he did."

"Reid. Please-"

"Just give me a chance, Emily. I can show you just how much I care. Please, I love you. He can never love you as much as I love you."

"Reid, just, please, let me think this over."

"Okay." Reid said. He stood up, walked to his car, and left.

Emily didn't know what to do. She loved Hotch, but they weren't getting along. It seemed as if they were always arguing. She went home and thought everything over.

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you.  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me.**

xxxxxx

Two days after Reid's conversation with Emily, he was sitting at home and he still hadn't gotten an answer from Emily. He heard a knock on his apartment door. He opened it and saw Emily standing there, crying.

"Emily, come in. What's wrong?"

Emily walked in the door and hugged Reid. She didn't want to let go.

"He broke up with me."  
"What? Come and sit down. Let's talk."

Reid and Emily sat down. "Hotch broke up with me. He said that he doesn't love me and just can't be in a relationship with me anymore."

"Oh. Emily, it's okay. You'll be okay. Just forget about him." He said, wiping a tear that had fallen down her cheek.

"I just need some time away from him. I can't go back to my apartment. There is too much that reminds me of him there. I don't know what to do."

"Emily, you can stay here if you want."

"Thank you, Reid."

**Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night.  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry.  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams.  
Think I know where you belong.  
Think I know it's with me.**

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me.  
Have you ever thought just maybe you belong with me?  
You belong with me.**

xxxxxx

Emily had been staying at Reid's apartment for almost a week. They were getting comfortable with each other. One day, they were sitting on the couch just talking. Reid was making her laugh and they were just enjoying each others' company.

"Hey, Reid?"  
"Yea, Emily?"

"Do you remember that conversation we had a few weeks ago?"

"Umm... which one?"

"When we were at the bar. And we talked outside."

"Oh. Yeah. I remember. Why?"

"Well, I wanted to try something."

Before Reid could say anything, Emily kissed him. It was a soft kiss, but was filled with emotion. Emily slowly deepened the kiss. She out her hand on the back of Spencer's neck to bring him closer. When they finally broke apart, neither spoke. They just stared at each other. They could see every emotion in each others' eyes.

"I love you, too, Spencer."

The past was the past and Hotch would never be a part of her future. Spencer and Emily eventually moved in together. Reid proposed and they were married only a year later. They were in love. Reid always thought back to the day he first told her he loved her. He knew that if he hadn't told her that day, he might've gone his entire life without telling her.

A month after getting married, Emily was extremely happy. She made plans to have a special day with Reid. She had important news to tell him and she couldn't wait any longer. That night at dinner she said, "Spencer?"

"Yes, Emily?"

"I need to tell you something important."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What? How far along are you?"

"About six weeks."

'Oh my gosh. I'm so happy. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Spencer."


End file.
